


Banner for "Morne Did Not Authorize This Anon Collection"

by notthedevil



Series: Squidwards and Other Fenwork [3]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Clowns, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Squidward goes to clown school, which is for clowns.





	Banner for "Morne Did Not Authorize This Anon Collection"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> I did this as a joke but then it became an actual banner for [the unauthorized anon collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MorneDidNotAuthorizeThisAnonCollection). And then for some reason you volunteered to have it gifted to you! :O Thanks! It warms my heart to give something this silly to someone so great.
> 
> The Squidward/clown parts of this were drawn in Autodesk Sketchbook. The banner parts were made in Photoshop with help from Asymptotical.


End file.
